Pink
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Porque coisas únicas possuíam um valor inestimável - e tudo o que dizia respeito à valores em meio aos Akatsuki, dizia respeito também à ele.


**Pink**

_Pink it´s my new obsession  
Pink it´s not even a question_

Não era como se ele estivesse ali porque precisava de cuidados. Ele _não _precisava de cuidados. Mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhum outro motivo bom o suficiente para levá-lo até lá, e fora exatamente por isso que se deixara acertar quando Hidan teve mais um ataque de idiotice. E isso havia lhe custado muita paciência...

Mas também não era como se ele não pudesse cuidar de seus próprios ferimentos. Ele _podia _cuidar de seus próprios ferimentos, e precisaria de _muito _mais que aquilo para se quer colocá-lo em alguma espécie de risco. E isso tornava ainda mais difícil para ele conseguir um bom motivo para estar ali, e fora exatamente por isso que permitira que um dos projéteis ridículos de Deidara explodisse próximo o suficiente dele para causar algum dano um pouco mais sério.

Calculara tão bem os passos que o levariam até onde ele queria estar que tudo saíra da mais perfeita forma. E então ali estava ele, sentado na maca do cômodo que servia de consultório na base dos Akatsuki enquanto a garota à sua frente – a mesma que ele e Hidan haviam tido a missão de seqüestrar, meses atrás – o fitava de maneira curiosa.

E os cabelos... Continuavam da mesma forma que ele podia se lembrar.

Aquilo havia chamado sua atenção logo na primeira vez em que a viu: rosa. Pura e simplesmente rosa, mas não um tom grosseiro e escandaloso... Um tom doce e feminino.

Rosa. Algo que ele nunca havia visto antes, algo completamente incomum e ainda assim gracioso. O rosto que seguia não era bonito... Ao menos não tão bonito como outros que ele já havia visto, mas talvez os olhos verdes sempre tão decifráveis também fossem atrativos à sua forma.

Mas definitivamente não era o rosto que o atraía. Era o rosa. O rosa somado com a personalidade forte – algo que ele nunca havia visto em mulher alguma até então, ao menos não uma como ela. Delicada. Rosa. E ao mesmo tempo ela se provara forte e decidida, inteligente e destemida... Algo que até mesmo ele admitia ser difícil, considerando o ambiente hostil em que ela havia sido colocada de maneira abrupta. E ainda assim, ela havia se saído perfeitamente bem.

Até arriscaria dizer que agora eram eles quem estavam acostumados com a presença dela ali, e não o contrário. Estavam acostumados com aquele tom único de rosa que apenas ela possuía.

E ele gostava de coisas únicas.

Porque coisas únicas eram valiosas...

Coisas únicas possuíam um valor inestimável.

E aquele cabelo era único.

Aquela garota talvez fosse única.

"-O que houve, Kakuzu?" – pôde observá-la arquear uma sobrancelha – rosa – e cruzar os braços em frente ao corpo enquanto o fitava de maneira curiosa. – "Não me diga que você e o Hidan tentaram se matar _de novo_."

"-Hn." – ajeitou-se onde estava, tentando parecer confortável. – "Vai fazer isso ou vou ter que fazer sozinho? Não é como se você estivesse aqui de graça."

"-Ok, ok..." – Sakura ergueu os braços no ar e suspirou, aproximando-se dele para analisar melhor o que havia acontecido.

Não era grande coisa, o que a fez pensar por um instante o que exatamente ele estava fazendo ali. Kakuzu não era do tipo que perdia tempo com coisas inúteis, até porque para ele _tempo_ definitivamente _era _dinheiro.

Abaixou-se um pouco e concentrou chakra em suas mãos, ignorando completamente o fato de algo ter puxado seus cabelos de maneira delicada para trás. Não demorou nada mais que cinco minutos para que terminasse seu trabalho e voltasse a ficar de pé em frente à ele.

"-Era só isso?" – perguntou, passando o dorso das mãos de maneira cuidadosa por sua testa.

_Era só isso? _O que ele estava fazendo ali afinal?

Nem ele tinha uma resposta exata para aquilo... Estava apenas seguindo sua parte mais irracional.

Quando ele ficou de pé e quebrou a distância que os separava de maneira súbita, quase arrependeu-se por não ter conseguido segurar seus instintos e ter se adiantado para tocar os cabelos dela novamente assim que viu o olhar surpreso que ela lhe lançou.

Mas ele nunca se arrependia, e não estava ali por acaso.

"-Mande a conta depois, kunoichi." – foi tudo o que ele falou antes de deixar o cômodo.

Kakuzu só tinha certeza de uma coisa: seus cálculos estavam definitivamente certos quando constataram que tocar aqueles cabelos cor-de-rosa valeriam a pena a perder seu precioso tempo ali.

_Pink as the bing on your cherry  
Pink ´cause you are so very  
Pink it´s the color of passion_

---

**Pink – Aerosmith**

_**Há! Antes de tudo, não, eu não estou ficando maluca... (Ainda!) E sim, eu nunca escrevi absolutamente nada de Naruto e não, isso não é nenhum tipo de desafio... É só uma idéia maluca que veio na cabeça, inspirada pela leitura de uns fics e por essa música do Aerosmith. Não sou fã do casal nem qualquer coisa do gênero, mãs... Enfim! Não tem muita explicação além da que eu gosto da personagem Haruno Sakura (apesar dos apesares). Hã... Espero que tenha ficado aceitável.**_

_**Comentários são sempre bem-vindos!**_

_**Beijos.**_


End file.
